


Lance and Blue - Cleaning

by Rosyn_Snow



Series: Proper Bonding - Lions Included [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blue is Precious, Bonding, Fluffy, Gen, Humans are Space Ocrs, Lance (Voltron) is Precious, Lance likes to be CLEAN, Short & Sweet, Slight mentions of the other Lions and Coran, So does Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosyn_Snow/pseuds/Rosyn_Snow
Summary: The bonding of our blues'.





	Lance and Blue - Cleaning

**Author's Note:**

> I have no creative titles for these. I'm sorry. There is also no set time or events these are set in.

Blue was disgustingly dirty, there was space grime in her joints, oil from the galra ships dried on her hull, and most of all her coat was dull.

Lance stood there pursing his lips to avoid snarling at something, he hated not being clean. He would have to do something about it, listening as Blue flexed her paws only for the joints to catch because of all the grime. He could feel her disgusted grimace, it was almost as bad as all the sand from the desert. Almost.

He reached out and patted Blue on the cleanest spot he could find and glanced at the other Lions in the communal hangar where they had all been set after last night’s battle. Lance was dismayed to notice the other Lions weren’t faring any better.

“This needs to be fixed.” He wiped the grime from his hand off onto his jeans and turned to go find the cleaning closet he could recall Coran mentioning.

“ **Cub**.”

Lance turned his head back to Blue, “What’s up beautiful?”

Blue’s humor rolled over him as she flicked her tail in the opposite direction than Lance was heading, “ **The closet is that way dear one**.”

Lance huffed a laugh and spun around marching the other way, “Of course Coran would forget where the supplies were located.” Blue watched him march across the hangar floor with mirth.

“I might have to go get Coran though,” he muttered, digging the supplies out of the closet. “I have no idea what any of this stuff is, or does.”

“ **Let me see?”** Blue asked. Tapping at his walls with a mental paw.

Lance let her have his sight to examine the various bottles, jars, cloths, and tools. “ **We’re all good, none of the supplies have spoiled and all the equipment is here. The bottles are the cleaners, the jars are for the polish, and the cloths and tools can be used for both**.”

He grinned elated and started dragging everything back towards Blue, before digging into the cleaners and polish to find which he wanted to use. There were four different types of cleaner and five different types of polish, he set about sniffing each and examining how each would work on a small patch of Blue’s claw.

Out of the four cleaners the blue which had a harsh fire like sent, the purple which smelled of blueberries, and the green which smelt of Xiv’cere, were set aside. Leaving Lance with the hot pink cleaner that smells like lemongrass.

Out of the five polish the purple that foamed pink, the yellow that foamed blue, the red that foamed black, and the green that foamed white, was set aside. Leaving the near gold color that foamed silver and had a slight scent of jasmine.

Blue purred at his choices and laid down giving Lance access to the top of her head so he could start at the top and work his way down to the bottom. Lance started on the joints with a hard cleaning brush focusing on the more important places first, losing himself to the rhythm of cleaning and the hum he learned from his Mama.

Lance let the purrs of his Lion fill up the rest of the silence, allowing himself to work in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Next up! Lance and Keith.
> 
> Note: Xiv'cere is an alien fruit that looks like a cherry and strawberry mixed, smells like ginger, and tastes close to oranges.


End file.
